Becoming In Laws
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: Woodrow Call and Gus McCrae come back to Austin with some surprises waiting for them. Maggie's death takes Woodrow by surprise and a relative of Gus's makes a surprise visit and turns both men's worlds upside-down.
1. Welcome Back Shock

**A/N:** welcome to my Comanche Moon fanfic! i watched the show and i've just started the book. when i saw the last part of the series is was like, 'wha-? that's it? but there's so much left undone!" and i know that chronoligically Comanche Moon came second, but it was the last book to be written and i haven't seen or read any of the other ones, so, here i am being the ignorant fangirl writing a story for the sake of writing it. lol! if there are any inconsistances, i apologize in advance, and i don't own Comanche Moon, the Lonesome Dove series, or any characters associated with them. i hope you all enjoy my first western fanfic! on with the story!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Welcome Back Shock**_

Woodrow and Gus led the rest of their men, including the two young men they'd recovered from Blue Duck's camp, toward the welcome entrance of Austin. They all trudged into town, dirty, sweaty, tired, hungry and thirsty. After Blue Duck had killed a few of their horses, and they had to eat the three left just to get back, they were all ready to lay down and die on the ground. The only thing that kept them going once they caught sight of the town was the knowledge that everything they needed was there, waiting for them.

"I tell you, Woodrow," Gus panted as they passed the graveyard just outside the town. "I'm gonna get myself into a nice comfy bed and sleep till I can't sleep no more."

"We gotta report to the Governor first, Augustus, you know that," Woodrow replied, tiredly. "And I have something to tell Maggie."

"Finally come to your senses out there?" Gus retorted with a slight smirk. "Kinda figured the hot sun would boil your hide enough to get you thinkin' properly."

"Kinda figured the hot sun would boil your _tongue_ enough so's you'd quit yappin' for a spell," Woodrow shot back, making Gus give out a dry chuckle before he suddenly stopped, looking at a headstone on a grave that hadn't been there before.

"Woodrow," he called, still staring at the headstone as the other man continued walking, slowly.

"What now?" Woodrow snapped and turned to look at Gus, coming to a stop when he noticed the grave as well. He turned to Deets to tell him to lead the men into town without them and headed back to stand next to Gus frowning, "Who is it?"

Gus said nothing as Woodrow stepped up next to him, turning to the grave and he felt his heart stop in his chest.

Maggie Tilton.

The two men stood there for a moment in silence before Gus looked up at the taller man with more pity than anyone thought possible and murmured, "I'm sorry, Woodrow. I truly am."

Woodrow didn't respond. His mind was drawing a blank and then reeling. Why did she have to die _now_ when he'd just figured out how he felt? Why did she have to die at all? She'd been a strong woman, how could this have happened? His thoughts turned to Newt, and something in him told him to run from that graveyard and check on him before he even _thought_ of heading for the Governors mansion.

"Woodrow! Slow down!" Gus called as he went after his friend who'd let out at a full run. Neither one of them knew he had it in him to even walk briskly, let alone _run_. He ran straight to Long Bill's where his widow, Pearl Coleman still lived and nearly pounded on the door. He yanked his hat off and started wringing it in his hands as the door opened and Pearl's eyes shot wide in shock.

"Captain Call," she gasped. "Welcome back. What's got you all in a tizzy?"

"Thank Ms. Coleman," he nodded, then quickly asked, "Is Newt here?"

"Not now," she replied with a frown. "He's been stayin' with the rest of the boys waitin' on y'all to come back-Where're you goin'?"

Once again, Woodrow shot off and down the street to the Ranger Station and checked all the places he could be before he headed to the shop where he'd been helping out. Not many people greeted him when they noticed how determined and focused he was on his destination. He hurried into the store and looked around for the boy, finally spotting him heading toward the counter. The boy turned and gave a huge grin as he saw the Ranger.

"Captain Woodrow!" he cheered, running toward him with open arms and without thinking, Woodrow knelt down and caught the boy in his arms to hug him close. "I knew you'd come back soon! I told all the other boys you'd come back soon, and you did!"

Woodrow came back to himself and still kneeling, he pulled the boy away to hold him at arms length and looked him in the eye.

"I…" he trailed off dryly before clearing his throat, his heart clenching in his chest painfully. "I seen your mother's grave when I come in."

Newt nodded solemnly, lowering his head as he explained, "She got sick, and one night, she just stopped breathin'."

The boy gave a sniffle as Woodrow nodded in understanding and stood tall, picking Newt up and setting him on the counter to sit so he could look at him, levelly.

"Alright now, no more cryin'," he ordered, gently. "I may not have known much about what your mother wanted, but I know this much: she wouldn't want us to go mournin' her for too long. She'd want us to remember what she was like when she was happy and healthy, so we'll do that, won't we?"

Newt nodded, wiping his face on his sleeve and Woodrow nodded in approval as he placed his hat back on his head and picked the boy up to set him back on the floor.

"Now, I'll take you to go say hello to the rest of the boys," he said. "They'll all be happy to see ya."

"Woodrow Call!"

The two jumped with a slight start when they noticed Gus almost doubled over as he panted, out of breath from running. He tried to speak as he lifted a scolding hand, wagging a finger at the other captain as he still panted. Woodrow gave a slight smirk as he shifted on his feet, patiently waiting to be scolded by his friend for making him run after him as Newt frowned between the two men but said nothing.

"You…!" Gus panted, leaning his hands on his knees. "Dern you…! Makin' me run…! I oughta _shoot_ you!"

"I didn't tell you to run after me," Woodrow shrugged as Gus finally stood tall with a heavy sigh.

Gus caught sight of Newt and instantly pulled off his hat to step toward him, kneeling to his height as he said, "I'm real sorry about yer Ma, Newt."

Newt could only nod as he swallowed the lump in his throat, trying not to cry again as Gus stood and Woodrow glanced down at the boy. He lifted a hand to place it on his shoulder but pulled it back in uncertainty. Gus caught the action and nodded to silently tell him it was alright and Woodrow swallowed as he looked back at Newt, hesitantly placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

What happened next he hadn't expected. Newt turned and through his arms around one of Woodrow's legs, making the man stumble slightly and glance around in uncertainty at what to do. The scene made Gus give a slight chuckle which drew a glare from Woodrow at him. Newt soon pulled away and started rubbing his face with his sleeve again before standing tall and straightening himself out.

"We were gonna say hello to the rest of the boys," Woodrow informed Gus. "They all head to the station?"

"Yeah," Gus nodded, then added as he pointed his hat at Woodrow, "But as yer always so keen to remind me, we have to go see the Governor and report in."

Woodrow nodded, his mind at ease now and looked down at Newt as the boy looked up at him.

"How about we let Newt visit the boys while we report to the Governor?" Gus suggested, drawing both their attentions and Woodrow nodded again, mutely as they headed out of the store.

"I'm glad you're alright, Captain Woodrow," Newt grinned up at the man as they walked out of the door and Woodrow nodded down at him with a tight smile.

"So am I," he said, patting his shoulder.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

The stage came to a halt in front of the shop as a feminine face leaned out of the window, emerald green eyes scanning the town through a few, fine strands of ebony black hair which she blew from her gaze before pulling her head back in and quickly opening the door and climbing out. She struggled to lug the one bag she had with her out of the coach and a cloud of dust kicked up as it landed onto the ground.

"Thank you!" she grinned and waved to the driver as he started driving away then turned to the shop she stood in front of, lugging her back up the steps and through the door. She panted for breath after setting it on the floor and placed a hand on her hip with a sigh of exhaustion. She looked around the shop and smiled to male clerk behind the counter as she nudged her bag out of the entrance before hurrying toward him and smiling through a slight Texan accent, "Can you tell me where I might find Gus McCrae?"

"This time of day you might find him at the Ranger Station across the street," the clerk replied with a slight frown of wonder.

"Thank you, Sir," she smiled and hurried back to the door, calling, "Would you mind watchin' my bag for me? I'll only be a moment!"

"Certainly, but-"

"Thank you!" she called, and rushed out of the door, lifting the beige skirts of her dress enough so she wouldn't trip on them heading down the stairs and hurrying to the station. She noticed a black man sitting outside the door polishing a saddle and she stopped in front of him, panting to catch her breath again just as he looked up at her with a start.

"I didn't mean to startle you," she panted. "Would you mind telling me if Gus McCrae is in?"

"He is, Miss," the black man nodded, standing tall and dusting off his hands. "He's 'round back. I can take you to him, if ya like."

"Oh, yes, thank you, Mister…?"

"Deets, Miss," he nodded with a smile. "Joshua Deets."

"Call me Christine," she smiled back, holding a hand out for him to shake, which he did, and was a bit surprised that she didn't cringe back at the dirt on his hands.

"Follow me, Miss Christine," he nodded as he turned to lead her around to the back of the building.

Once his back was turned, Christine pulled a handkerchief from her sleeve to wipe the polish he'd had on his hand from _her_ hand. She quickly tucked the kerchief back into her sleeve as they rounded the building to see a corral with a horse and one of the rangers inside as he ran the horse around the corral by a rope and the others stood watching him with a little boy watching as well.

"Captain McCrae," Deets called as he continued toward the group, but Christine stopped at the edge of the porch as the man in the corral looked up. "Someone to see you. Says her name is-"

"Christine?" Gus grinned from the corral as the horse rounded behind him, but he stared at the smiling beauty on the porch step, not letting go of the rope, either.

The rope tugged itself in his hand as the horse ran behind him, and Gus went whirling around so fast he fell to the dirt with a grunt, kicking up a huge cloud of dust and making the other men laugh as Christine lifted her hands to her face to hide her giggle fit. Gus quickly stood as the horse slowed to a walk, and everyone laughed except for one man, Christine noticed, standing off to the side. He only shook his head in exasperation as Gus called for one of the men to take his place, jumping over the corral railing to rush toward Christine.

"What're you doin' here?" he grinned, throwing his arms around her and lifting her from the ground to spin her once as she laughed in delight. "I thought you were at school."

"I was," she nodded once she was set back on the ground. "I decided to come visit you for a spell. I've missed you, Gussy."

"You've been holdin' out for Clara over _that_ pretty thing?" an older man called from the group as he leaned back on the railing and caught their attention.

"Don't be an ignorant fool, Ikey," Gus shot back, wrapping one of Christine's arms around his. "This here's my _sister_, Christine, ya dope!"

"You never nothin' 'bout havin' a _sister_!" a younger man called from inside the corral as he led the horse around.

"Don't 'spect I _would_, seein' as y'all never did ask," Gus retorted as he led Christine toward them. "Christine, these're the boys. That's Pea Eye in the corral. This here's Ikey Ripple, and this little guy's Newt."

Christine smiled down at the little boy that ran up to her and threw his tiny arms around as much of her skirt as he could hug, making her laugh as she hugged him in return. She ruffled his hair as he stepped back to let her kneel down to his level.

"You're a little young to be a Ranger," she observed, jokingly. "Are you in training?"

"Yes, ma'am," Newt nodded making Christine giggle before she stood again and looked up to the man standing to the side, now very intently watching the three as Newt turned to head back and watch Pea Eye run the horse.

"Gus," Christine murmured, leaning toward him to ask, "Who's the tall man in the black hat?"

Gus frowned at her for a moment before looking to the man she was referring to and nodded, saying, "Oh, that's Woodrow Call."

Christine's emerald eyes shot wide at her brother as she breathed, "_That's_ Woodrow Call?"

"Yeah," Gus frowned again at her astonishment. "What's so shockin' 'bout that?"

Christine shrunk back slightly as she looked back at the Woodrow who'd looked away, scanning his surroundings as she said, "He's…not what I expected from your letters."

Gus laughed as he wondered, "Well, what _did_ you expect?"

"I don't know," Christine shrugged, glancing at Woodrow a few times before looking to Gus and replying, "I s'pose I thought he wouldn't be so…handsome."

"Oh, here we go," he groaned, throwing a hand up in exasperation as he gave her a comical glare, which she returned. "How is it yer not married yet when you practically fall in love with every gun-slingin', horse-ridin'-?"

"I didn't say that," she retorted. "I said he's handsome. I didn't say I was in love with him."

"Give it an hour or so," Gus muttered, starting to drag her away from the group, "you'll end up in love with him one way or another, I'm reckon."

"Augustus, if I knew how to shoot a gun, I'd shoot _you_ in the foot," she snapped, making Gus laugh heartily. Christine couldn't help but smile at hearing him laugh as he led her back around the building and toward the street.

"Where's yer luggage?" he asked, calming his laughter.

"In that shop over there," Christine smiled, gesturing to the shop she'd left her bag in and he walked her toward it.

"Only one bag?" he frowned in wonder as he lifted it and headed out, Christine thanking the clerk again for watching her bag as they headed out of the shop again.

"I didn't have much at school," Christine shrugged as he carried her bag and she held his other arm in one of hers. "I was hopin' I could stay with you, if it's not too much trouble?"

"'Acourse ya can!" Gus grinned, hugging her arm to pull her closer and kissed her cheek as he walked her down the street. "I bunk with the boys some nights, so don't get yerself into a tizzy if I don't show up at night."

"Have I _ever_ gone into a tizzy over _you_?" Christine retorted, earning a sideways glare from her brother and making her giggle.

"How long you stayin'?" he asked.

"Eager to get me gone?" she retorted with a smirk.

"Course not," Gus smirked back. "Just wonderin' when I can start bringin' girls home again."

Christine gave a silent gasp and punching him in the arm with her free hand and he snickered.

"I'll be stayin' as long as I see fit," she smiled. "I don't plan on goin' back to school anytime soon."

"Why's that?" Gus wondered.

"I got bored," she shrugged making him frown at her again and she chirped, "What? School isn't as excitin' as you'd think."

"The point of school is for you to _learn_. Course it ain't gonna be all that _excitin'_."

"Well, I need excitement," Christine argued. "Think you can cook up some for me while I'm here?"

"You don't want _our_ kind of excitement, Chrissy," he replied, solemnly as he shook his head. "Comanche raids are _not_ excitin' for anyone but the Comanches."

"I didn't mean anythin' like that, Gussy," she assured him, seriously. "I meant a bar fight or somethin'."

"_That_ I think I can do for ya," Gus smiled, happy for the quick change of subject. "Get me drunk enough and I'll be _happy_ to give you a bar fight. Maybe even get Woodrow Call in the mix."

"Ooh, that would be wonderful, Gussy, thank you," Christine grinned, hugging his arm again. "Now, get me to my new home so's I can make you a proper dinner tonight."

"Can't wait," Gus smiled.

"I'll need to find myself a job," she theorized. "Know if anyone's hiring?"

"That store we were in needs a new clerk," he replied. "They…lost their last one."

"Lost?" Christine frowned in wonder at what he meant.

"She, uh…she died," he muttered, making Christine's eyes shoot wide at him. "That boy, Newt, that was her son."

"Oh, God," she breathed. "That poor little boy!"

"Well, he's got us," Gus assured her. "He seems to be doin' alright. Every once in a while he'll get upset over it, but he's a tough one."

"He couldn't ask for a better big brother than _you_, Gussy," Christine smiled, weakly. "You better not spend more time with him than _me_ though. I'll get jealous."

"Here we go again," Gus groaned, jokingly. "When're ya gonna believe me when I tell ya yer the best and _only_ sibling I love more than anythin' in this whole world?"

"When you start sayin' it a little more," Christine retorted through a giggle, then decided to ruffle his feathers a little by asking, "That Woodrow Call really is a handsome fella…"

"Christine," Gus scolded, warningly.

"He married?" she asked, ignoring his tone.

"No, but he ain't ready for any kind of female interference right now, so you just stay away from him, ya hear?"

"Now what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell ya some other time," Gus promised as they stopped in front of a small house and he placed her bag in front of the door. "You get in there and make yerself at home. I'll be back tonight for that dinner."

"Tell Woodrow I said 'Hi'," Christine smirked, hoping to rile him.

"That's _Captain_ _Call_ to you, young missy!" he snapped, pointing a scolding finger at her.

"Good Lord, Gussy, yer just as ornery as ever, aren't you?" she giggled, her hands on her hips and he waved her off as he walked back down the street as she watched him and laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** feel free to tell me if the characters go OOC. i always worry about that. reviews?


	2. The More the Merrier

**A/N:** new chappie! yay! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The More the Merrier**_

Christine set two plates on the table, humming a tune as she put things together for her dinner with Gus.

"Chrissy dear!" she heard Gus call and smiled as she straightened her skirt out.

"Gussy darlin'!" she called back, walking around the kitchen to place the dinner on the table.

"Hope ya don't mind, I brought a couple friends for dinner!" he called, as she heard him stomping around at the front door.

"Of course!" Christine giggled. "The more the merrier!"

"I was hopin' you'd say that," she heard Gus smirk as he entered the kitchen to sit down and she turned to him with a frown just as two more familiar faces entered the kitchen.

"Oh, he-hello Captain Call," Christine sputtered, her heart thumping in her chest before she turned a smile to the boy that had come in with him. "Hello, Newt."

"Evenin' Miss McCrae," Woodrow nodded, removing his hat and pulling Newt's hat off his head to hand it to him. "I hope ya don't mind havin' us for dinner tonight, seein' as we haven't officially met."

"Oh, that don't matter one _bit_, Captain Call," Christine smiled, cutely. "Y'all are welcome _any time_!" She stepped toward the boy and ruffled his hair, making him grin up at her before she looked up at Woodrow and stuck a hand out toward him. "I'm Christine McCrae. It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Call."

Woodrow glanced between her hand and her smile before he lifted a hand himself and took hers. He shook her hand firmly, but not so hard that he accidentally hurt her, making her smile a little wider.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss McCrae," he nodded.

"Call me Christine," she offered, still smiling and feeling her heart racing as she realized he was still holding her hand. After a moment he finally let go of her hand and she gestured to the table, entreating, "Won't you have a seat?"

Woodrow only nodded and ushered Newt toward the table to sit him down next to Gus before he sat between the boy and the only empty chair at the table.

"I hope you like pork chops!" Christine grinned, taking two more plates from one of the cabinets and served some food onto one before stepping back to the table and placing it in front of Newt.

"Yes, ma'am!" the boy grinned back, staring down at the food and licking his lips as Christine headed back to serve up another plate of food and set it in front of Woodrow.

"Thank you," he mumbled with a slight nod and she smiled, but he didn't look up at her.

"Hey!" Gus snapped, comically. "Where's _my_ food?"

"It's comin,' ya big badger," Christine shot back, snatching up his plate from in front of him and turning back to the kitchen to serve her brother.

"I ain't no badger," Gus argued, slumping back in his chair as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sure yer not," Christine smiled, coming back with his food and more silverware for their guests. "Dig in, boys. Don't wait up for me."

Newt instantly started at his food, Gus chuckling at his haste as Woodrow only shook his head with a slight smirk. The two men waited for Christine to sit with her food before starting at their own.

"How 'bout some whiskey, Woodrow?" Gus offered, standing to get said whiskey. "We could use it after a day like today."

"None for me, Gussy," Christine replied as Woodrow only nodded through a bite of his food. "_Someone_ should be sober enough to take care of this fine young lad. If the two of you are drinkin' then I guess _I'm_ elected."

"Like you mind," Gus retorted, coming back with a bottle and two glasses. "You don't drink anyway."

"You're right, I _don't_ mind," Christine shot back with a smirk. "I mind even _less_ about the fact that I get to take care of Newt."

The boy looked up at her and smiled through a mouthful of food, making Christine giggle as Gus poured himself and Woodrow some whiskey, the taller man glancing between Newt and Christine.

"So, how d'ya like it so far, Chrissy?" Gus asked, setting the bottle of whiskey down a good deal away from Newt. "Austin any more _excitin'_ than yer fancy school?"

"Oh, yeah," she retorted through a smirk and a nod as she started at her food. "I got to make dinner. That's an adventure in itself."

"Alright, Miss Smart Alick, how about _you_ go rangerin' and _I'll_ stay here and wait for ya. That sound like a plan?" Gus shot back and Christine only rolled her eyes at him.

"Actually, I might take you up on that, Gussy," she smiled then turned to Woodrow and asked, "What do you think, Captain Call? I'd make a good Texas Ranger, don't ya think? The first female Ranger." She giggled, "The governor would have a _fit_, I'm sure."

"That he might, Miss Christine," Woodrow replied, taking a drink from his glass.

"Like _hell_ you're goin' rangerin'!" Gus snapped.

"Well, _you_ were the one that suggested it," Christine reminded him calmly.

"You know Augustus, I often wondered how you could manage Clara Forsythe," Woodrow suddenly admitted, drawing the McCrae siblings' attentions. "Now I see how."

"Clara weren't as bad as my little sister, Woodrow," Gus retorted. "Still isn't, even though she teases me so, bein' married and the love of my life all the same."

"I reckon _you_ tease her just as much, Gussy," Christine smiled taking a bite of her food. "Nobody could get over you so easy. There were plenty girls in school you left with broken hearts. _I_ would know, 'cause they'd all come cryin' to _me_ when they couldn't get you to look their way."

"I don't believe it," Woodrow blurted.

"Oh, but it's true," Christine replied, leaning on the table closer to Woodrow with a sly smile. "You wouldn't _believe_ what some girls told me they'd do if he chose to court them."

"Come on, Chrissy," Gus groaned, pleadingly. "There's a _child_ at the table."

Christine lifted a brow at her brother, her lips still quirked in her sly smile. She looked to Woodrow and beckoned him to lean closer, making him frown slightly but he glanced between Newt and Gus before leaning closer to her. She held a hand up to his ear to hide her lips as Gus glared at her and Newt frowned at the strange behavior of the adults. Woodrow's eyes widened and he began coughing, having choked on a mouthful of food as Christine pulled away with a giggle.

"They-!" Woodrow tried before he picked up his glass of whiskey and took a drink to wash down the food before asking again, "They actually said they'd _do_ that?"

"Don't act so _shocked_, Woodrow," Gus snapped, then pointed his fork at Christine as she giggled and sat back. "And _you_! Quit givin' away the family secrets!"

"Like any of your girls were _secret_," Christine shot back. "They made it _very_ clear they'd have done _anything_ to get yer attention."

"I think that's enough now, Christine," Gus warned and she rolled her eyes but nodded.

"So, Newt," she smiled to the boy who looked up from his half finished plate. "How old are you?"

"Almost eight," he grinned after swallowing a mouthful of food. "Captain Woodrow says I should go to school soon."

"That's a good idea," Christine nodded.

"Once that school house is built he's gonna be goin' regular like," Woodrow confirmed. "Little boys should go to school to make somethin' of themselves."

"Keep them from endin' up like Gussy over there?" Christine smiled, taking a bite of food and Newt giggled as Gus glared at her.

"If you weren't my sister…" he warned, waving his fork at her.

"You've been sayin' that since I was ten," she shot back, playfully.

"And one of these days-"

"Been sayin' _that_ since I was _thirteen_," Christine cut in, still smiling and Gus glared at her before picking up the bottle of whiskey and standing from the table, leaving an empty plate.

"I'm goin' outside," he muttered, trudging toward the back door as Christine laughed when he stumbled on his first step.

"I'd better make sure he doesn't _drown_ himself in that bottle," Woodrow said, starting to stand from the table as well.

"Don't forget your plate," Christine smiled, noticing he wasn't finished with his dinner and quickly picking it up to hand to him as he took one step away from the table.

He nodded his thanks, taking the plate from her and heading toward the door Gus had disappeared through. Christine watched him and sighed when he, too, disappeared and turned to Newt, noticing his plate was empty and smiled as he stared up at her.

"Well, growing boy, would you like some more?" she smiled, standing and taking his plate.

"Yes, please, Miss McCrae," he nodded, politely as Christine turned to the kitchen to serve him a second helping.

"Call me Christine, Newt," she smiled, coming back with his plate and setting it in front of him. "I'm glad I made enough supper for all of us. We could _all_ have seconds if we wanted to."

"Captain Woodrow doesn't eat much since my ma died," Newt explained, drawing a frown from Christine as she looked at him. "I don't think he'll take seconds."

"Were Captain Call and your ma close?" she wondered, starting at the rest of her food.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Ma used to invite Captain Woodrow to dinner some nights."

"That's nice," she nodded and decided to find out a little more about this intriguing ranger. "So…Newt? Was your ma _related_ to Captain Call?"

The boy gave a frown of thought before shaking his head, replying, "Nope. They were _really_ good friends though."

Christine nodding in understanding knowing exactly what the young boy meant even if hedidn't.

"I've heard much about your ma from Gus," she explained, lifting a glass of water she'd poured for herself. "He didn't get around to mentioning who yer pa is."

"It's a secret," Newt whispered loudly, leaning toward her.

Christine smiled, slyly before leaning toward him and whispering, "I can keep a secret."

"Promise?" the boy wondered, seriously and Christine nodded, definitely as she lifted the glass she was holding to her lips to drink, Newt leaning toward her as she leaned a little closer as well to humor him.

"My pa is Captain Woodrow," he whispered into her ear, and she spat out the drink she'd taken in a long spray that made Newt sit up and laugh hysterically.

"Don't go makin' a mess you'll have to clean up later, Chrissy," Gus smirked, stumbling in with Woodrow next to him, gripping his arm to keep him on his feet, his empty plate in his other hand.

"Augustus, you are _drunk_," Woodrow sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. "Get to bed before you fall and break yer neck."

"I-I'll clean up, Gussy," Christine sputtered, still in slight shock as she stood and started clearing the table. "I'll say good night in a little while."

"We ain't kids anymore, Chrissy!" Gus slurred, the whiskey bottle hanging from his hand, empty. "I don't _need_ you to tuck me in!"

"Stop flappin' that mouth o' yers, Gus," Woodrow snapped in irritation as he shoved him toward the hall leading to the bedrooms. "Go to sleep!"

Christine gave a giggle as she took Newt's empty plate and patted him on the head. He looked up at her, silently pleading she not say anything and she winked, reading his gaze. She stepped toward Woodrow as he started toward the table and held out her hand.

"I'll take your plate, Captain," she smiled, warmly and he only stared at her with a stoic expression as he handed it to her.

"Thank ya, Miss Christine," he nodded. "And thank you for the meal. That was mighty tasty."

"Thank you, Christine!" Newt grinned as she stepped to the kitchen to place the dishes in the sink.

"You two are _more_ than welcome," she smiled.

"Well, come on, Newt," Woodrow called to the boy, waving him toward him with his hat. "We best be gettin' you to Ms. Coleman's. She's lookin' forward to you spendin' the night with her."

Newt nodded as he hurried off his chair and ran toward Christine to give her a huge hug, which she returned before he strolled toward Woodrow and asked, "Can I spend a night with Miss Christine and Captain Gus some time, Captain Woodrow?"

"If she doesn't mind," Woodrow nodded, placing his hat on his head as the boy turned back to Christine.

"I don't mind one bit, Newt," she smiled. "You can spend the night here any time ya like."

"What d'ya say, Newt?" Woodrow prompted.

"Thank ya, Miss Christine!" Newt grinned, running for another hug again before hurrying back to Woodrow and shoving his hat onto his head.

"You head on to Ms. Coleman's now," Woodrow instructed the boy as they all headed toward the door. "I'll follow you in a moment."

They all stopped as Woodrow and Christine stood next to the door, still inside and they both watched Newt nod and run down the street to Pearl Coleman's place before the captain turned to his best friend's sister.

"You need help cleanin' up, Miss Christine?" he asked first and she smiled, shaking her head slightly.

"No thank ya, Captain Call," she replied. "I think I can manage. You best be after…that boy before he gets too far off."

"He knows his way," Woodrow replied, adjusting his gun belt and suddenly looking out at the darkened street awkwardly, making Christine frown in wonder, but she said nothing. Not looking away from the street he said, "I might call on you one of these days, Miss Christine."

Her emerald eyes widened in utter disbelief as he turned back to her but looked everywhere _else_, not at _her_.

"I hope it won't inconvenience you or your brother," he continued, looking down and kicking some dust out the door before finally looking up her and her wide-eyed expression. "Though I'm sure Gus will have _somethin_' to say about it."

"Y-Yes," she sputtered, still in shock and barely registering what he was saying. "Gussy seems to have _somethin_' to say about _everythin_'."

Woodrow gave a slight scoff and nod before looking back outside then back at Christine and touching the tip of his hat as he nodded, "Well, g'night, Miss Christine."

"G-G'night, Captain Call," Christine nodded as he stepped out the door.

"Woodrow," he called back, before heading down the street in the direction they'd both seen Newt disappear.

Christine only stared at him walk away until he was out of sight then shut the door and leaned heavily on the wood, letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Woodrow," she breathed, placing a hand on her heart. "You're a _far_ more complicated man than I thought, aren't you, Woodrow Call?"

* * *

**A/N:** ok, so i figured since he's pretty awkward with women he'd kinda just blurt out wut he's gonna do. lol! reviews?


	3. Delivery

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Delivery**_

"Has the Governor told you if you'll be headin' out again?" Christine wondered at Gus, placing a mug of steaming coffee in front of him as he sat with his head in his hands at the table. He flinched when she set the mug down and gave a groan as he lifted his head, Christine sitting across from him.

"Can you save my head and not talk so loud?" he groaned and she gave him a bored stare.

"That's what you get for drinkin' so much, big brother," she shot back, not raising her voice at all but making him flinch all the same.

"Come on, Chrissy," he nearly whined, lowering a hand to pull the mug toward him. "You could show some of your famous _compassion_, you know?"

"You know I hate it when you drink," she replied. "You're lucky I made coffee for you." She leaned forward on the table and said, "You haven't answered my question, Gussy."

"What question?" he asked, taking a swig from the mug.

"Has the Governor decided if you're leavin' any time soon?" she repeated, leaning a little closer over the table.

"Eager to get me gone, are ya?" Gus smirked and Christine rolled her eyes, sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest, making him frown.

"Can't even answer a question seriously, can ya, Augustus?" she muttered, making his frown deepen. He suddenly had an idea about her mood and glared at her, causing her to frown at him this time. "What?"

"What'd Woodrow Call say to you last night?" he blurted and Christine's eyes widened at him before she looked away. "Christine?"

"Nothin'."

"Whatever yer thinkin', stop it now, understand? He ain't no man to go chasin' after. One girl went pinin' over him and it sent her to her grave."

"Newt's ma," Christine gasped at the blatant slip and shot a hand over her mouth as her wide emerald eyes shot to Gus. He was sitting a little straighter as he realized she knew the secret he'd been _trying_ to keep from her, still glaring at her.

"Who told you that?" he asked and Christine lowered her hand along with her gaze to her lap.

"Newt," she mumbled. "While you and Woodrow were out on the porch-"

"You're callin' him _Woodrow_ now?" Gus snapped, instantly wincing and holding his head with one hand and Christine gave a giggle, making him shoot a glare at her.

"He told me to call him by his first name, Gussy," she replied, not so irritated now.

"And what else?" he prompted.

"None of your business," Christine retorted.

"Well then, it ain't none of your business when we're headin' out again, neither!" Gus shot back, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his nose up at her. She only shrugged and stood from the table to head toward the hall, making him turn a frown to her back and call, "Hey!"

Christine stopped and turned to face him, a brow cocked in slight triumph and a smirk over her lips as she smoothly called back, "Yes?"

"Where's my breakfast?" Gus blurted and Christine's expression dropped as she didn't move.

"It's on the counter gettin' cold," she shot back before turning to head to her room again.

"'Ey! Chrissy! Hang on a second! Come back here!" Gus called, standing from the table so fast he gave himself a head rush and he winced with a groan when his headache flared even more, making him hold his head. He hurried down the hall as she continued away from him and he caught her arm, spinning her around and meeting her scowl. "I'm sorry, alright? Come back here and sit with me till I have to head to the station, huh?"

Christine sighed in defeat and gently pulled her arm from his grasp to spin him around and push him by the shoulders back down the hall.

"Alright, Gussy, just go eat before you get a stomachache along with that headache," Christine smirked as they reached the table and she sat him down before heading toward the counter to pick up a plate packed with eggs and bacon she'd cooked up for him while he slept. Setting the plate in front of him with silverware she giggled when he instantly began inhaling the food.

"Try tastin' it, Gussy," she teased. "It's pretty good if I do say so myself."

"I'll taste it some other time," he replied through a mouth full of food. "I gotta get to the station."

A knock on the door made them both frown, but it was Christine who stood and headed to open it as Gus continued wolfing down his food. Upon opening the door, someone ran into her, making her grunt as little arms wrapped around her legs.

"Newton!"

Christine and Newt froze at the sound of Woodrow's scolding and the boy stepped away from her as she looked down at him with a warm smile. He held out his hand for a handshake, but Christine knelt down and gripped his hand to pull him toward her for a hug. Newt hugged her tightly around the neck before they pulled away and she stood tall again, chancing to look up at Woodrow as he removed his hat.

"Mornin', Miss McCrae," he nodded, politely.

"Good mornin', Captain Call," she nodded back, not willing to give up propriety in front of Newt. "Gussy is in the kitchen. Would you like to come in?"

"I was headin' to the station," Woodrow replied. "Newt had somethin' he wanted to ask you."

Christine instantly looked to Newt with a smile and nodded to him as he quickly pulled off his hat and fiddled with it nervously.

"Could I-?"

"_May_, Newt," Woodrow cut in.

"_May_ I stay with you today?" he asked and Christine smiled at his shyness.

"Acourse you can, Newt," she nodded and he burst into a grin, running toward her for a hug which Woodrow was about to scold him for but she caught his glance and shook her head with a warm smile as she hugged the boy in return. She patted his head as he stepped away again and she turned him into the house, instructing, "Go on and say hello to Captain McCrae. I'll be inside in a moment."

Newt nodded and hurried inside, Woodrow staying on the porch and Christine stepped out of the doorway to stand with him.

"I told him he shouldn't impose, but…"

"Don't be silly," Christine smiled when he trailed off. "He's welcome here anytime he wants. He's the cutest thing! I like him."

"I noticed that," Woodrow replied, rounding his hat in his hands. "You like him enough to let him stay a whole day?"

"He could stay the night if he likes," Christine smiled and their gazes met briefly before Christine looked away, hearing Gus and Newt laughing inside, making her smile as she looked to the open door. She looked back at him just as he took a step closer and she gave a small gasp when she found him only an inch away from her but she didn't move.

"Do you want children some day?" he suddenly asked, making Christine frown as a blush crept over her cheeks.

"Y-Yes," she replied hesitantly, though she didn't have to think about it. She'd always wanted children, it was his closeness that made her hesitant to reply.

Woodrow nodded and looked away in thought as a small frown came over her brow, but she said nothing, and had no time to think of anything to say before she heard footsteps coming closer from inside the house.

"Alright, Woodrow," Gus called through a sigh and the taller man quickly stepped away from Christine, placing his hat back on his head just as her brother and Newt come to the door. "Let's get goin'."

"I'll have dinner ready when you get home, Gussy," Christine smiled as Newt stood next to her and the men trotted down the steps and toward their horses tied to a post in front of the house. "You're welcome to stay again as well, Captain Call."

The captains mounted their horses and Gus looked to Christine with a suspicious glare as Woodrow only nodded, both men gripping the reins of their horses.

"Thank ya kindly, Miss McCrae," he replied, touching the tip of his hat then looked to Newt and added, "You behave for Miss McCrae, ya here?"

"Yes, Captain Woodrow!" Newt smiled with a giant nod, making Christine smile down at him and ruffle his hair.

"Of _course_ he'll behave," she called back, leaning down to hug Newt around his shoulders before standing again and he grinned up at her. "He couldn't be bad even if he wanted to."

"Alright, that's enough," Gus snapped, pulling his horse to turn down the street, making Christine roll her eyes as Woodrow frowned at him. "Be back tonight, Chrissy!"

"Don't go havin' _too_ much fun over there, Gussy!" she called back, as Woodrow turned his horse to follow Gus with one last nod to Christine. She nodded in return before turning a tickle attack toward Newt to usher him into the house. Woodrow urged his horse to catch up with his friend and looked to the man's scowling face.

"What's got _your_ feathers ruffled this mornin'?" he nearly snapped with a frown.

"Woodrow, you're my friend," Gus replied, not looking away from the path they were taking to the Ranger Station. "So I know you won't _mean_ to hurt Christine, but knowin' you, ya will."

"What're you babblin' about now?" Woodrow shot back.

"Don't be goin' after my sister, Woodrow," Gus replied, still not looking at him. "She ain't Maggie. She won't wait for you to make up yer mind."

"I know she ain't Maggie, Augustus," Woodrow nearly growled. "And what makes you think I'm after her?"

"You told her to call you Woodrow," Gus stated. "She wouldn't call you that unless you _told_ her to."

"She called me Captain Call."

"Not when it was just me and her at the table before you showed up. I ain't no fool, Woodrow. You said somethin' to her last night, didn't you? What'd you say?"

"None of yer business."

"She's _my_ sister, so I think it _is_ my business."

"You asked her?"

"Yeah."

"And she didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Then I ain't got no business tellin' you if she didn't."

"Damn you, Woodrow Call!"

* * *

_Noon..._

"Hurry up, Newt," Christine smiled as the boy trailed after her down the street, both with baskets in their arms. "Gussy and Captain Call will be so surprised with this lunch."

"How come you call Captain Woodrow that?" Newt wondered, adjusting the basket, leading Christine to help him get it situated comfortably as they both walked.

"Because it's the proper thing to call him," she explained. "Same reason _you_ call him Captain Woodrow."

"But you call him by his _last_ name," Newt noticed as they approached the station. "Can't you call him by his _first_ name like me?"

"I'll try it some time," she smiled, patting his head as they reached the station steps where Deets and Pea Eye sat fixing up some horseshoes. The two men looked up to see Christine and Newt approaching and both grinned and stood, instantly.

"Good afternoon to ya, Miss McCrae," Deets nodded as Pea Eye knelt down to hold a hand out to Newt for a handshake. "Need me to take them baskets from ya?"

"Oh, no, thank you, Deets," Christine smiled with a shake of her head.

"We brought lunch for Captain McCrae and Captain Woodrow," Newt announced, holding his basket up with pride.

"Did ya, now?" Pea Eye smiled as he stood and looked to Christine. "Captain McCrae is just inside. Captain Call's in the back."

"Thank ya kindly, Pea," Christine smiled as Newt hurried up the stairs and she followed after him, Deets and Pea Eye watching her the whole way.

"She sure is purdy," Pea Eye sighed with a goofy smirk as Deets turned to sit on the steps again.

"Best keep them kinda thoughts to yerself, Mr. Pea," he suggested. "Only lookin' out for ya. Cap'n McCrae might have your hide if he heard that."

Pea Eye glanced down at Deets, knowing he was right as he turned to what he'd been doing as well.

Inside, Christine and Newt found Gus sitting on his bunk, his hat over his eyes as he leaned back on the wall…sleeping and snoring to high heaven. Christine rolled her eyes with a sigh before turning and plopping onto the mat next to his legs. Gus snorted and sat straight up, his hat falling into his lap, his head swiveling from side to side to find what had woken him.

"Well, Gussy, I see _you're_ workin' hard," Christine smirked, sarcastically as she opened the basket in her lap.

"Chrissy?" Gus choked. "What are you-?"

"We brought lunch for our gallant captains," Christine smirked again, shoving the basket into his lap as Newt came up next to them with a pout, drawing Christine's attention to him and making her frown. She lifted a hand and stroked his hair as she asked, "What's wrong, hon?"

"I can't find Captain Woodrow," he mumbled and Christine smiled sweetly as she stood, ruffling the boy's hair. Gus frowned between her and the basket in his lap as she took the basket from Newt, taking his hand in the other.

"Pea Eye said he was out back, so that's where he must be," she smiled, leading him toward the back door again. "Let's go look again. Maybe he's in the stable?"

They both stepped out onto the steps of the back door, and Newt hurried around the round pen and into the stables to look for Woodrow as Christine remained on the small porch with the basket. She heard footsteps coming up behind her and saw Gus lean on the other end of the doorway, taking a bite of a sandwich she'd made that had been in the basket.

"Where's he headin'?" he wondered through the mouthful.

"To find Woodrow, ya ninny," Christine shot back playfully, to which Gus sneered.

"What for?" he muttered.

"Because Newt helped me put his lunch together, and he wanted to give it to him."

"So why are _you_ holdin' it?"

"He can't run with a basket in his arms. He could barely _walk_ with it all the way here, but he wanted to carry it."

Christine straightened when she noticed movement from the stable entrance and watched Newt and Woodrow walking out, Woodrow leading a horse into the round pen. Newt hurried back toward Christine who turned to him as he approached, waiting for an explanation.

"He said he'll come in a minute," Newt reported, climbing up on the railing of the porch and Christine set the basket she held down to help him up as Gus continued eating his sandwich.

He glanced at the two as they watched Woodrow lead the horse he was walking into the round pen and leaned over slowly to left the lid on the basket, but Christine noticed him out of the corner of her eye and reached over to slap his hand away. Gus pulled back, shaking the sting from his hand and finishing off his sandwich with a glare at his sister as she only smiled.

Her smile began slowly dropping as she watched Woodrow urge the horse to trot around the pen, lead rope still attached to the horse's bridle in one hand, a switch in the other. He called at the horse, hissing and clicking his tongue and using the switch only when the animal showed signs of stopping the exercise. She took in a long, silent, deep breath as she watched him work with the horse.

Christine wasn't sure why, but the only way she could describe him at that moment was _powerful_. A flash of what he might have looked like without his shirt made her shake her head violently and blush as she finally tore her gaze from the scene. Gus caught the action and frowned before looking back at Woodrow in the round pen as the other captain pulled the horse toward him. He suddenly turned a glare to his sister but she didn't notice as she chanced to look to Woodrow again to see him stroking the horse's neck and speaking softly to it.

This time she gave a smile as her heart skipped. She knew, somehow, that through all that coldness and power, he was gentle. It showed when he was with Newt, and whether he knew it or not, he was showing it now. It made her want to watch him forever, but she suddenly realized she was being stared at. Stared at by the man _she_ was staring at.

She looked away from Woodrow as he released the horse to roam the pen and climbed over the railing, Newt jumping down from his perch to grab the handle on the basket to grab it and present it to Woodrow as he approached.

"We brought you lunch, Captain Woodrow!" Newt grinned, making Woodrow give a small smirk to him as he took the basket.

"Thank ya, Newt," he nodded to the boy.

"Miss Christine put most of it together, but I helped," Newt admitted, still grinning.

"You sure did, young'n," Christine smiled down at him, tousling his hair.

"Woodrow, what in the fires of hell is _wrong_ with you?" Gus snapped, drawing everyone's attention to him in confusion as he dusted crumbs from his hands and headed toward the pen. "Tryin' to tire out our horses?"

Gus climbed over the railing as Newt suddenly ran toward the pen as well and Christine reached toward him to pull him back, but Woodrow raised a hand and shook his head as she looked at him.

"Let 'im be," he said, turning toward her and beckoning her with a wave of his hand toward the door leading inside. Christine frowned but followed after him to watch Woodrow place the basket he still held on the table before he turned back to her.

"I really appreciate the lunch, Miss Christine," he nodded, still stepping toward her.

"Newt wanted to bring it to you," Christine smiled, wringing her hands nervously as she stood next to the bed Gus had been lying in. "I couldn't say no."

"He wasn't a bother to ya, I hope," he said, standing at the door to watch Gus wrangle the horse he'd left in the pen with Newt laughing as he watched from a perch on the railing.

"Acourse not," Christine chuckled, turning to watch her brother and the boy as well. "He's a little darlin'."

She looked to him as he took a step toward her and their gazes locked. She swallowed as a wave of déjà vu suddenly rolled over her and she felt her cheeks flush as she tore her gaze from his.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked, honestly concerned, and she saw it in his gaze when she chanced to look back at him.

"N-No," she sputtered. "Nothin's wrong."

"You're face is a bit flush," he noticed, making her blush deepen. "Are ya well?"

"Y-Yes-" She was stopped from saying anything else when he placed the back of his hand on her forehead and she froze, staring wide eyes at him in awe and wonder.

"I hope Newt didn't stress you so that you've come down with a cold," he murmured, lowering his hand and examining her face. "You feel light headed at all?"

Christine could only shake her head. Though she _did_ feel only slightly light headed, she knew it was only because her heart was pounding so hard in her chest and all the blood was rushing to her face so much that she thought she'd faint.

"You'd best get back home, Miss Christine," he advised as they both noticed Newt and Gus approaching them out of the corners of their gazes.

"Are we having dinner at Miss Christine's and Captain McCrae's tonight?" Newt asked excitedly, having over-heard the other man as they approached.

"Oh, come now, Woodrow," Gus groaned, standing next to his sister and slinging an arm around her shoulders as he faced his friend. "I can't be feedin' ya _every_ night."

"_I_ invited them, ya badger," Christine shot back through a smirk, making him glare at her comically before she turned back to Woodrow and Newt as they stood side by side. "It'll be nice to have the two of you over again. Maybe _this_ time, Captain Call, you can keep my brother from drinkin' his weight in alcohol?"

"I've tried _everythin'_," Woodrow groaned. "The man won't listen to _me_."

"I would if you had anything _interestin'_ to say, once in a while," Gus shot back.

"Alright, boys," Christine called, leaning over to take Newt's hand and lead him to the front door. "Enjoy the lunch!"

"Miss McCrae," Woodrow called, making Christine stop in her tracks, her heart imitating her feet before she slowly turned to the two captains. Gus glared at the taller man as he approached her again, but neither of them addressed him. "I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Any friend of Gussy's is a friend of _mine_, Captain Call," Christine cut in. "No need to worry about imposin'."

"Should I…bring anything?" he asked hesitantly.

Pearl Coleman had told him once that it was polite to offer taking something to a host's house if they were invited to eat there. He couldn't really understand why when the host should have everything they need already since they were inviting you, but he figured he'd offer anyway.

"Just bring your appetite, Captain," Christine smiled sweetly, turning to the door and heading out, still holding Newt's hand as she waved to them with the other, calling, "I'll see you boys tonight!"

* * *

**A/N:** funny, romantic, and mysterious! lol! reviews?


	4. Forward

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Forward**_

Christine hurried around the kitchen as Newt sat at the dining room table watching her and giggling at her whenever she stopped to whip her head around to see what else she needed before shooting off to get it.

"Now, Newt," she began breathlessly, not looking from the task of making dinner. "When Captain Call and Gus come here, I want you to take their hats and coats from and hang them up next to the door. There's a step stool so's you can reach the hooks."

"Yes, Miss Christine," Newt smiled with a nod, still watching her. "You're mighty jumpy, if ya don't mind me sayin'."

"Jumpy?" Christine turning to him with a frown for a second before she turned to the stove when she noticed something was near burning and she quickly saved it.

"You're runnin' an awful lot, is all," he laughed at her quick action.

"That's because our captains will be here any minute, and they'll be _hungry_!" she smiled at him over her shoulder and he nodded hugely.

As if on cue, a knock was heard at the door, and both turned to look at it before Christine silently gestured to the boy to get the door. Newt jumped up and hurried to the door as Christine continued cooking.

"Welcome back, Captain Woodrow," she heard Newt greet, and gave a small frown of thought before going back to cooking.

"Thank ya, Newt," he replied, and Christine heard loud boot steps coming closer.

"Where's Captain McCrae?" Newt asked as she heard the rattling of wood on wood.

"He decided to spend the night at the station," Woodrow replied, and Christine stared ahead in wide-eyed shock and panic as her heart skipped a beat. "That smells mighty good, Miss McCrae."

Christine whirled around, her eyes still wide to see Newt and Woodrow sitting at the table and she nodded, swallowing to moisten her suddenly dry mouth.

"Thank-!" she squeaked, and felt herself blush before she spun around again, clearing her throat and try again, "Thank ya, Captain Call."

Woodrow cleared his throat as well before leaning toward Newt on the table to whisper, "Go on to the station and tell Captain McCrae a good supper is waitin' for him."

Newt nodded as Woodrow reached over with a smirk and ruffled the boy's hair before he jumped up and hurried to the door. Christine spun around with a frown at him as she called his name.

"I told him to bring your brother along," Woodrow explained as Newt only headed out the door, closing the door behind him, and her emerald eyes shot to him in surprise before her heart started thumping in her chest and she turned around again.

"You didn't have to do that," she mumbled, not looking to him.

"I…I wanted to talk to you without…young ears within reach," he replied, making her heart nearly stop as she quickly saved something _else_ from burning then hurried to the cupboard for plates.

"And…what exactly did you want to talk to _me_ about, Captain?" she wondered, opening the cabinet but finding it difficult to reach some of the plates on a higher shelf.

As she struggled to reach, but not break them, she didn't notice the sound of wood on wood again, or the sound of boot steps coming nearer behind her. Before she knew it, a hand was reaching for them as well, and had a better reach over hers to pull four of them down and slip them into her hand. She looked to the plates before turning around with a small gasp as she took a step back, only to meet the counter, Woodrow Call standing within an inch of her frame.

"Th-Thank you," she sputtered in a whisper, looking down at the plates as he didn't step away.

"I've often been told I'm not much help," he murmured, not looking away from her. "I expect I need to practice _bein'_ a help."

"That's kind of you," Christine nodded, not looking from the plates. "Again, thank you."

"You're welcome," he nodded, still not moving from his spot and she swallowed as she turned to place the plates on the counter and start serving the food she'd cooked onto it. "What was it…you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to ask if you had any plans for tomorrow mornin'," he replied, unmoving. Christine frowned in wonder but it disappeared after a second as she continued her task.

"I don't," she answered.

"Then I'd like to ask if you'd come with me on a sunrise ride tomorrow mornin'."

A clang of silver on porcelain sounded, making Christine jump as she clambered to pick up the spoon she'd dropped on the plate and set it down gently to turn to him. She gasped again when she turned to see him still standing where he had been before: almost directly behind her.

"A-A sunrise ride?" she echoed. "Tomorrow?"

Woodrow nodded and she swallowed at his intense stare as she started wringing her hands.

"If it's too much trouble-"

"I didn't say that," Christine quickly interrupted, shooting her gaze to his still stoic expression. "I…I mean…"

She trailed off to lower her gaze to her hands again, wringing them before she heard a step on the wood floor and looked up to meet the intense gaze of Woodrow Call. A gaze she couldn't take her eyes off of no matter how hard she tried. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she felt she might faint as her knees began shaking, along with her hands.

"I only wanted to be sure that was what you said," she breathed, hearing her own trembling.

"Your face is mighty flush again," he noticed, and Christine placed her hands over her cheeks to hide her blush as he asked, "You're _certain_ you ain't comin' down with anything?"

Christine could only nod, her hands still over her cheeks and she suddenly gasped when she remembered the food sitting behind her. She turned and grabbed a plate to hand it to him, along with some silverware she'd pulled out earlier.

"You'd best get to eatin' before it gets cold," she smiled sweetly, placing the plate in his hands and he glanced from the plate to her before nodding and turning to the table to sit. She gave a sigh of relief before she heard the door open again, Newt and Gus hurrying through and the captain shut the door behind him.

"Smells _good_, Chrissy," Gus grinned as Newt hurried to take a seat next to Woodrow and wait for his meal. Gus sauntered toward Christine and placed a kiss on her cheek, to which she patted his face as he stepped back to sit.

"Why, thank ya, Gussy," she smiled, turning to pick up another plate. Gus made to sit on the other side of Woodrow, but was instantly stopped before he sat.

"Captain McCrae! That's Miss Christine's spot!" Newt called, making Gus stumble and miss the chair completely to land on the floor with a thud.

Christine turned with wide eyes and when she saw her brother trying to get up from the floor she laughed as Newt gave a smothered giggle. Woodrow frowned around at them before giving only a smirk as he started at his food.

"What's he mean by 'your spot'?" Gus snapped at Christine as she brought his plate of food along with Newt's and sat them next to each other on the table.

"Don't you know, Gussy?" she smiled, standing tall with her fists on her hips. "It means he wants me to sit next to Captain Woodrow, ya ninny!"

Woodrow looked up at her from his food, but she didn't notice as she headed back for her own plate of food to step toward Gus as he still sat on the floor, glaring at her. She looked down at him expectantly, and for a moment, they engaged in a silent staring contest.

"Well, you gonna get up?" she retorted, setting her plate down where she was going to sit. "Yer foods gettin' cold."

"Maybe I _wanna_ sit on the floor!" he snapped back. "Ever think about _that_?"

"Alright," Christine shrugged and leaned over the table to pick up his plate and shove it into his hands, along with silverware then grinned, "Enjoy!"

She turned and pulled the chair out, shoving Gus's legs in the process, then sat to scoot the chair in as Woodrow only stared at her with wide eyes and Newt laughed at the scene. Christine started at her food, but feeling she was being stared at turned to Woodrow and smiled.

"Somethin' wrong?" she wondered and he blinked his shock away before turning back to his food.

"No," he replied as they all began eating as Gus decided to get up from the floor to sit in the chair between Newt and Christine, glaring at his sister and the man sitting next to her.

_There's trouble brewin'_, he thought, turning back to his food. _I can tell already._

_After Dinner..._

"Come on Woodrow," Gus called as he stepped onto the porch, Newt, Woodrow and Christine following. Christine giggled as she watched Newt jump down the stairs one at a time as Gus turned to look at Woodrow and Christine, the two stopping on the porch. "We're _all_ headin' to the bunk house, right?"

"Gus, leave him alone," Christine scolded, waving him off.

"Newt, head over to the bunk house with Captain McCrae," Woodrow instructed. "I'll be there soon."

"Woodrow-"

"Not now Augustus," he cut in to Gus's objection, making him glare at him.

Newt grabbed Gus's hand and started pulling him down the street as Christine waved to them with a bright smile. Woodrow stepped in front of Christine as she lowered her hand and their gazes locked as he held his hat in his hands.

"Dinner was awful tasty, Miss Christine," he complimented.

"Thank you," she nodded. "And please, just Christine will do. You let me call you Woodrow, after all."

"Alright, then," he nodded, sifting his hat in his hands, seemingly nervous. "I…better let you get to bed. You'll need to be up early."

"Oh…yes," Christine breathed, suddenly remembering he'd invited her on a sunrise ride the next morning.

Woodrow noticed her hesitation and added, "If I'm bein' too forward, ya only need to say so."

"W-Well," she sputtered, turning her gaze down to wring her hands then shrugged slightly, "We've only just met, but…I've never been on a sunrise ride before." She chanced to turn her gaze to his and smiled sweetly when she saw him staring at her. "I'll be waitin' right here for ya tomorrow, Woodrow. I expect you're a prompt sorta man."

"I am," he nodded, placing his hat on his head. "I'll be seein' you tomorrow then, bright and early."

Christine nodded with a smile, and though her heart was pounding in her chest in panic, she couldn't help but feel giddy. He turned to head down the steps but stopped and turned back to her, making her frown as he stepped closer to her. She said nothing and her frown disappeared when he leaned toward her and hesitantly pressed a kiss to her cheek, making her freeze as he lingered slightly before stepping away and heading down the steps and into the street.

She continued staring at his back with wide eyes before she finally shook her shock away and hurried into the house and shutting the door behind her to lean against it with a heavy sigh. Christine smiled as she lifted a hand and touched the cheek he had kissed before going into a giggle fit, her cheeks red as she blushed widely. She suddenly stopped and looked down at herself then hurried toward her room.

"I have _no_ idea what I'll wear!"

* * *

**A/N:** shorter than usual. reviews?


	5. Sunrise Ride

**A/N:** new chappie! yay!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Sunrise Ride**_

Christine hurried around the guest room of her brother's house, trying to think of what else she needed. She was so nervous she was shaking all over. She couldn't help but worry about the little things. Will he bring a horse for her? And if not, where was she supposed to sit with him? Behind him? In front of him? The latter would probably be too difficult, she soon reasoned. She'd only get in the way of him controlling the horse. But what if she _did_ have her own mount? Would she just be expected to follow him, or ride beside him?

Where would he lead her? How far would they go? Would they stop for a while if he was leading her somewhere in particular?

So many questions were running through her head it was a wonder she could think straight. Still, she managed to get herself ready and finally headed to the door, deciding to wait on the porch since it was still rather dark out. She yawned as she headed toward the front door. She'd been so anxious she'd hardly slept at all after dinner, and she hoped she'd be able to stay awake for this adventure.

Opening the door she jumped with a slight start when she saw Woodrow atop his horse in front of the house. She couldn't help but stare at him for a moment as he seemed to be surveying the street. The full moon shone perfectly on him, and if she didn't know better, she could've sworn she was dreaming. He looked like a cowboy version of a prince in a fairy tale.

"Mornin', Christine," he nodded, touching the tip of his hat and finally breaking her from her trance.

"M-Mornin', Woodrow," she sputtered, clasping her hands in front of her and heading toward him as he dismounted.

She gave a shiver in the morning cold and realized she'd forgotten her shawl inside the house. Not that it would have done much good. There were some times when she wished she was a man _just_ for the wardrobe. She could've used that duster Woodrow was stripping off…

"Here," he blurted, holding out the coat as she stopped in front of him and she couldn't help but frown in wonder at him. He only shook the thing, holding it from the collar so she could turn into it, explaining, "If you caught a cold I'd never here the end of it from Augustus."

"Oh," she chirped, finally realizing what he was doing. "Thank you."

She turned and allowed him to rest the coat on her shoulders, gripping the ends to pull it on a bit more as she turned to face him. He gripped the collar and pulled the coat over her shoulders a bit more as she looked up at him. She was suddenly thankful it was dark enough so that he couldn't see her blush at their proximity. The memory of that small kiss he'd given her suddenly popped into her head and her blush deepened a bit.

"Alright," he nodded in satisfaction and hesitantly took her hand to pull her toward his horse which had stayed in its spot, obediently. "You'll ride behind me and hold on tight."

Christine frowned but gave an affirmative noise as they stopped at his steed and he pulled her in front of him, her back facing the horse. She gave a small gasp when he gripped her waist and effortlessly lifted her up so that she could sit sideways on the back of the saddle and he quickly mounted as well, being careful not to hit her as he did.

"Wrap your arms around me and hold on tight," he repeated, making her frown in wonder but she did as she was told.

Swallowing she slid her arms around his chest, pressing her cheek against his back and she held on tight when he suddenly took off in a gallop. What in the world was he in such a hurry for?

"Woodrow Call!" she suddenly heard a faint shout ahead of them, recognizing the voice as they approached it rapidly. "You take my sister home right _now_, you hear? Hey! Come back here!"

Gus's voice started fading away as Woodrow and Christine whizzed by him and down the road, out of town. She couldn't help but laugh at the expression she'd caught on Gus's face as he watched them pass by. Pure disbelief. She still held tight to him as they rode on for a moment before slowing down to a walk, Christine still giggling.

"What're you laughin' at?" Woodrow blurted with a frown, glancing at her over his shoulder and she looked up at him as he turned ahead again.

"Gussy," she replied. "He's such a badger sometimes! Did you see the look on his face?"

"Nope," he chirped. "We were goin' too fast."

"And why is that?" Christine smiled.

"I didn't want any grief from Augustus about me takin' you on a sunrise ride," he explained, slight irritation in his tone. "You're a grown woman and I'm a grown man. In _my_ opinion we're allowed to do _what_ we want, _when_ we want and with _whoever_ we decide to do it with."

"_Whom_ever," Christine corrected. "And you'll never get Gussy thinkin' that way. To him, I'll always be his little sister, and he'll always be my over-protective big brother. Think about it, Woodrow. If _you_ had a little sister, would _you_ want her to take a sunrise ride with Gus?"

"That's different," Woodrow argued. "I don't have a sister and your brother is a whorer."

"True," Christine nodded, taking the comment in stride. "But even if he wasn't, would you still allow it?"

"I wouldn't act the way _he's_ actin'," Woodrow shot back.

"Well, you know Gussy," Christine shrugged. "Always hasta make a scene." She looked around with a slight frown then rested her chin on his back to look over his shoulder slightly, still holding on to him. "Woodrow?"

"Yeah?"

"Where're we goin'?" she frowned in wonder.

"Nowhere in particular," he replied. "Did you wanna head somewhere special?"

"No," Christine mumbled, shifting to set her head against his back again, suddenly tired again. "Just curious."

They were both silent for a moment before Woodrow recalled, "I…wanted to talk to you about Newt."

Christine gave a frown and lifted her head to set her chin on his back again to look up at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"You like him?" he asked, making her frown deepen slightly.

"'Acourse I do," she replied, gently. "He's adorable. I bet his ma loved him to pieces."

"You heard she's gone, then?" he guessed.

"Yeah," she sighed, solemnly. "Gussy told me my first day here."

"And did he go to mentionin' who his pa was?" Woodrow asked.

"No," Christine honestly replied.

Woodrow pulled back on the reins to stop the horse, not looking at her as he said, "_I'm_ his pa."

Christine sat up straight, staring at him in shock that he'd admitted it so matter-of-factly. Newt had told her it was a secret, so why would Woodrow admit it so freely to her after knowing her for only two days?

"I've decided to give him my name," he continued when she said nothing. "But I reckon he needs a mother. I think his ma would've wanted him to have a proper home with a mother _and_ a father."

"That's what…_every_ child should have," Christine agreed, cautiously. She couldn't help but wonder where he was going with this or why he was even telling her any of this in the first place.

"You said you like him," he recalled, making her frown reappear over her brow. "Would you mind seein' him…every day?"

"No," she replied, still frowning. "If you need me to watch him every day, I wouldn't mind. But I think Pearl Coleman would miss him too."

Woodrow didn't respond or look at her. He seemed to be staring ahead in deep thought as the sky slowly began to brighten on the horizon of the hill they had stopped on. She wondered if he was gathering his thoughts to voice them or just thinking, silently. She held her curiosity at bay and watched the sunrise, not wanting to disturb him. Another moment passed before he finally spoke.

"Are you…fond of me?" he asked.

Christine's eyes widened at him as she blushed and swallowed, nervously before replying, "I-I'm not sure what ya mean by that."

"Would you mind…seein' _me_ everyday?" he explained, then added, "When I'm _here_, that is."

"No," she mumbled. "I wouldn't mind at all."

He only gave a mute nod and adjusted to dismount, making Christine give a subtle pout when he slid from her arms. He stepped in front of her and raised his arms toward her, silently telling her to dismount as well and that he would help her down. Swallowing again as she stared at him for a moment she adjusted herself to slide off the saddle and into his arms which slid around her waist as her hands gripped his shoulders. She gave a small gasp when he pulled her close to lower her gently on her feet, and she didn't fail to notice that he didn't let her go right away, and _she_ didn't move away from _him_ either. They stood in silence for a moment and Christine slowly lifted her gaze to his, feeling her heart skip when their eyes locked.

"I have one more question for you, Christine," he murmured, still not letting her go and Christine only gave a mute nod, not being able to tear her gaze from the way the sunrise light illuminated his eyes to their full, bright color of hazel-green. "Would you…marry me?"

Christine's eyes nearly popped out of her head as her face flushed so suddenly and so hot that she thought her face would melt off, and she didn't fail to notice his arms were still around her waist.

"I know…we haven't known each other long," he quickly began. "And I know this sounds absolutely absurd, but…Newt's taken an awful liking to ya, and I think…you'd make a good mother for him."

Christine felt her jaw loosen then clench, then loosen again as she tried to find the right words for this, but not only was her mind blank, her voice wasn't working at all. He only stared at her, waiting for an answer or opinion, and she felt like he could have died from that stare.

"W-Why not ask Pearl?" she finally sputtered. "N-Newt seems to like _her_ too, doesn't he?"

"She won't marry again," Woodrow replied, almost instantly. "Even if it _is_ for Newt's sake, she wouldn't do it. She was the wife of a ranger who took his own life after the Comanches raided Austin. I don't think I could put her through bein' a ranger's wife again. It'd be too hard for her."

"And if I were to say yes, you think it wouldn't be hard for _me_?" Christine wondered, a little hurt that he had thought that through already and answered a little too quickly.

"You're stronger," he said, making Christine's eyes widen at him. "I always said I'd never get married. I _never_ wanted to put a woman through bein' a ranger's wife, but…things've changed. If you're anythin' like Augustus, you're as strong as Newt's ma was. But I ain't askin' you to do this for _me_, Christine. I'm askin' ya to do this for _Newt_. For…my son."

_Lord, help me!_ Christine couldn't help thinking. _This man and his son'll be the death of me and I hardly even know him!_

Words escaped her again, and she wasn't sure when it happened, or even how, but she suddenly found herself pressed fully against him, her arms all the way around his neck and her lips planted to his as he froze, staring at her with wide eyes filled with wonder and disbelief, her own eyes shut tight.

In that moment, she didn't care that she'd just met him, or that he already had a son, _or_ that he was a ranger. All she knew was, as her lips were planted firmly against his, all of her nerves were shot through with electricity she hadn't felt before. She was afraid to let him go because she knew as soon as she did, she'd wake up from this dream. It was too absurd to be real! Only her own mind would think of something as daring as all of this.

Christine finally pulled away, her hands slipping down to rest on his arms as she bowed her head away from his face, breathing heavily as she felt herself beginning to tremble.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, not looking at him. "I…I like you well enough that I could…be your wife. I _certainly_ like Newt well enough to try to be a mother to him. I'll do my best, Woodrow. I promise."

Woodrow stared at her in shock for a moment before lifting a hand to her chin and tugging her gaze back to his.

"Is that-?" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat before trying again. "Is that a yes?"

Christine hesitantly nodded, but he noticed a flicker of uncertainty and lowered his hand from her chin to allow her to look away again to hide it from him.

"If you don't feel sure, I won't force you," he assured her, sending her emerald gaze wide as she looked back at him. "I'm _askin'_, not _demandin'_. I could never do that to _any_ woman. Or Newt and myself, for that matter."

"And _I_ don't say anythin' I don't mean," she replied. "I wouldn't accept your proposal if I wasn't sure. It's just…really sudden is all."

"I knew it," Woodrow muttered. "I shouldn't have asked ya so soon. I just saw the way you were with Newt and I thought-"

"Woodrow," Christine cut in, lifting her hands and taking his face into her hands to make him look her in the eye. His green-hazel gaze met her emerald one in shock as she continued, "I've already said yes. You don't need to keep playin' the noble ranger. I'll marry you Woodrow Call."

* * *

**A/N:** all i have to say is, reviews?


End file.
